Personal Boggarts
by Razzmatazz Lady
Summary: I'm gonna write about different people's boggarts basically. I don't know when the next chapter will be; it'll probably be teachers though.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Boggarts

Neville's boggart was Professor Snape. Ron's was a spider and Parvati's was a mummy. But other people tested the boggart too. So what was Draco's boggart? Or Luna's? Percy's? Colin's? Let's find out…

"I wonder," drawled Draco Malfoy, "why he dresses so shabbily. Surely, the teacher's pay isn't so bad that he can't afford actual _clothes_."

This statement was met by laughter from Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Professor Lupin turned around and for a second Draco feared he may have heard them, but it turned out they had simply reached their destination. As the Slytherins entered the staff room, they saw an aged wardrobe in the corner. Draco was just about to joke that it must be where Lupin kept his old robes, when the closet gave a tremendous shake. Pansy gave a shriek and Draco rubbed his ear. He would have to stand farther away from her if he did not wish to lose his hearing before twenty.

"What's in there?" asked Blaise. "Some sort of demon?"

"It's only a boggart," said Lupin, as if this would calm down the apprehensive Slytherin teenagers. "Can anyone explain what a boggart is to the rest of the class? Thank you, Kasper."

Kasper Deventry lowered his hand and explained, "A boggart is a creature that prefers dark, confined spaces. Whenever a boggart comes into the view of someone, it turns into whatever that person fears most in the world. You defeat it with laughter."

Lupin thanked him and looked impressed. The other Slytherins, however, knew how much interest Kasper put into dark and sinister creatures and objects. No one resented him for his smarts, though, seeing as he earned loads of points for their entire house. The class listened as Lupin explained the _riddikulus_ spell and how they had to turn the boggart into something humorous.

"Now just imagine the thing that frightens you the most and some way to make it funny instead of scary."

Of course, none of the Slytherins wanted to appear weak and tried instead to think of the most dangerous things they could. _What am I afraid of_, wondered Draco. _Not the Dark Lord, or demetors like Potter is. Not really any type of animal, except…hmm. _Draco smiled to himself. After being attacked in the buffoon Hagrid's class, who could blame him for being afraid of hippogriffs? In fact, people would probably consider him brave for facing such a beast, even in boggart-form. However, unbeknownst to him, the boggart always knows what you really fear most. So while Draco imagined the hippogriff losing all its fur and feathers, the boggart was preparing to turn into something quite different.

"All right," said Lupin loudly. "Let's begin. Kasper, you may go first since you seem to know the ways of the boggart. On the count of three, I'll open the door. Make room, everyone!"

Kasper walked calmly up to the wardrobe and held out his wand steadily. Lupin counted and opened the door with his wand. A tall man with a gray beard and murderous eyes advanced at him holding a cross and what appeared to be a sharpened wooden peg. Kasper looked scared for only a brief moment before exclaiming, "Riddikulus!"

The man began to slip and slide, as though trying to walk on ice. Professor Lupin looked thoroughly amused and many of the students laughed cruelly at the unbalanced boggart. Lupin began to call out names more quickly.

"Gregory! Now!"

Goyle lumbered over and gasped at the headless horseman that appeared. He made the horseman drop the pumpkin he carried and look around blindly, causing more laughter. When Pansy was called, she let out a piercing squeal. The zombie that staggered towards her with outstretched arms was rather grotesque. Pansy squeaked, "Riddikulus!" and the zombie began to sing opera in a high, feminine voice. Draco guffawed. _Not bad Pansy_, he thought. _Not bad at all._

"Draco!"

Draco strode forward confidently and readied himself for the hippogriff to appear. But it didn't come. Instead, Lucius Malfoy stood before him, glaring at his son with distaste and disgust.

"Wretch!" he said harshly, in a voice that was not his own. "You dare taint our name and blood? You dare call yourself a Malfoy? You aren't worth the grime on my shoes."

Draco eyes bulged and his pale complexion turned white as flour. Although he looked far from tears, there was something dreadfully childlike about the look on his face. He looked absolutely helpless and ashamed. Even Ron would have felt bad for him if he were there. The rest of the Slytherins just stared awkwardly. Lupin saw that Draco had frozen up and quickly ran forward to face the boggart. It turned into a full moon and he casually turned into an egg that broke upon hitting the ground. The rest of class went on normally as each student faced the creature.

As Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy left the staff room, Pansy began to ask, "Why are you afraid of-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled. This caught the attention of some first-years talking nonchalantly. They gawked at him and this made him even angrier.

"What are you staring at?!" he demanded before descending into the Slytherin common room, then the dormitory. He flopped down on his bed and pulled the curtains closed. Draco hated the fear that rose up inside him whenever he and his father actually _talked_. No matter how hard he strived, he always seemed to be just a little short of his father's standards. Unless they were with someone else. Draco relished these times when Lucius offered him endless praise. Sure, it was usually just to spite whomever they were talking to, but whatever. Draco considered telling his father about his boggart for about a millisecond. Then he decided that "Avada Kedavra" were definitely not the last words he wanted to hear from his father before dying.

**Author's Note:** Poor Draco :( So I'm gonna write these for Luna, Percy, Colin, and any requested characters…As long as I get nice reviews! Oh yeah, and if anyone would like me to write some stories about the life, background, and romance of Kasper Deventry(he is my own original character) I just might. :) R & R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Boggarts

Luna Lovegood and her fellow Ravenclaws were descending down a long hallway with Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna was rather fond of Lupin. They'd gotten along ever since he recognized her last name.

"Lovegood," he'd repeated. "Your father wouldn't work for the Quibbler by any chance, Luna?"

"Yes," she had answered dreamily, with a hint of pride. "He's the editor. It's been selling quite well too, what with all this talk of Sirius Black going around."

At this Lupin had looked uncomfortable and even a bit sad. Luna wondered if perhaps he preferred the Daily Prophet to the Quibbler. She didn't see why he would; you could hardly trust anything printed in the Prophet.

Lupin led the class into the staff room and they were greeted by rattling wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. A few of the students backed away from it, but many moved closer to try and see what was in the closet, as were the ways of Ravenclaw. Luna wondered if Professor Lupin had somehow managed to capture a gawkbat. She'd heard they were quite elusive.

"Inside this wardrobe is a boggart, students," said Lupin. "Does anyone know what a boggart is?"

Several students raised their hands, including Luna. Lupin picked Anthony Goldstein. Anthony went on for about five minutes about how boggarts knew what scared person most and how it could change into that very thing. He babbled about the habitat and conditions a boggart preferred.

"And nobody's ever seen a boggart when he's alone, so we can't know what one really looks like," Anthony finally finished. Lupin looked thoroughly bored, but all the Ravenclaws were listening with rapt attention.

"Thank you, Anthony," Lupin said kindly. "I'm so glad you know so much… _intriguing_ information."

Anthony beamed. Lupin continued," Now the way to defeat a boggart is through laughter. One must change the frightening image into something that makes you laugh. Now, repeat the spell after me: _Riddikulus_!

"_Riddikulus_!" chorused the students. Then Lupin told them to imagine the scariest thing they could think of and a way to make it funny. Many of the students had closed their and were mumbling to themselves, which made them look a bit barmy. Luna, however, kept her eyes wide open and looked all around the room. She knew the thing that terrified her the most of course. After her mum died, she had but one fear in the whole world: losing her dad. But how could that be made funny? She certainly did not want to mock her father or his death. The worst thing about death is that, unlike most other unpleasant things, it is near impossible to find humor in it.

"All right, everybody ready?" Lupin called. Most of the teenagers nodded. Luna just gazed at the wall blankly. One by one each student was called forward. Anthony happened to be terrified of lions. He took so long spitting out the spell, some were worried the beast would actually pounce on him. Finally, Anthony yelled, "Riddikulus!" and the lion turned into a mewing kitten. Many of the Ravenclaws chuckled. Padma Patil's boggart was a vampire, but she made his teeth fall out like dentures. After several more students had their turns, Lupin called on Luna. He was a bit curious as to what form her boggart would take. The blonde girl seemed so tranquil; he could not imagine her fearing anything. Luna walked up, still unsure of what could possibly make this boggart funny. Many students gasped as Luna's father lurched out of the closet and fell forward at her feet. The crimson blood on his head contrasted sharply with his pure white hair. Lupin stared, not knowing if he should help or let the girl handle it on her own. Then, amazingly, Luna smiled.

"Riddikulus!" she said coolly. Her father stood up, put a finger in the blood running from his scalp, and stuck it in his mouth. The class gasped and some even said things like "yuck" or "gross". That was until Mr. Lovegood spoke.

"Mmm, ketchup."

There came a great burst of laughter. Even Lupin found himself chuckling at the cleverness of the girl. To make death humorous, now there was a real talent. The boggart looked confused and then exploded into puffs of smoke.

"Very good Luna! That was excellent everyone! Five points to everyone!"

The Ravenclaws left the room excitedly and many of them patted Luna on the back or said, "Good job!" As Luna went to leave, however, Lupin called her back.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Luna, I just want to apologize. If I had known what your boggart was…most teenagers don't have such mature fears. They fear snakes or spiders or…werewolves. I am deeply sorry if that upset you at all. It was most certainly not my intention."

"Not at all, Professor. My mum died when I was young, so I guess I've feared for my dad ever since. But I'm fine really."

"I think your mother would be very proud of you, Luna."

She looked surprised. "Thank you."

Later, at dinner, Luna thought about her boggart and could not help but feel she had conquered something. She wasn't sure what that something was, but she knew she needn't fear it any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Boggarts

**Author's Note:** OMG, I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with two other fics, a Harry Potter one called The Periwinkle Room & a Twilight one called Catastrophes with the Cullen Clan: Jasper & Emmett. I think the Twilight's good even if you don't like the books. I don't really love 'em… Anyhow, I'm doing the Marauder idea because of all the requests for such! Enjoy :)

"Hey! James, what's the hurry?" Sirius Black yelled after his best friend. Of course he knew exactly what the hurry was; Lily Evans was only a few yards ahead of James Potter. Lily turned around and scowled at James and he, in turn, glared at his best friend for pointing him out.

When Sirius caught up with the embarrassed Gryffindor, James gave him an elbow to the ribs and hissed, "What's your problem? You always make me look like such a git in front of Evans."

"I think you pull that off all on your own, mate. Besides, you two can't like each other that much seeing as you're still on a last name basis."

James gave him another elbow, but this time with a smile. Upon hearing their names called, the teenagers turned around to see Peter Pettigrew hurrying after them. When he had reached them, he appeared very anxious and was sweating profusely.

"Alice told me at lunch that we're facing boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts today."

James and Sirius only gave blank stares. Peter sighed exasperatedly even though he had only learned what they were last period.

"They're these weird creatures that turn into whatever you're most afraid of. You have to turn them into something funny because laughter's what does them in."

"Oh _those_ boggarts," Sirius drawled as they followed Professor Torrent into the staff room. Vienna Torrent was a young professor who took pride in being able to call her students brilliant. She had dark hair and serious dark eyes. She happened to be a favorite among the students because she had not attended Hogwarts, so she did not favor any particular house. It hardly made a difference in this class, seeing as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw weren't too competitive.

When the class saw the quivering closet, they did not act too scared. Gryffindors were always up for a new adventure and Ravenclaws' curiosity greatly exceeded their hesitance. Professor Torrent explained the powers of boggarts and the class listened with rapt attention. After repeating the _riddikulus_ spell a few times, the class looked ready for the next step.

"Now, everyone, here's what you need to do: imagine something that terrifies you. The thing you fear most in the world. Then, try to think of something to make that thing humorous. Get to it then."

While the rest of the class closed their eyes and mumbled under their breath, Sirius whispered to James and Peter, "Who's that bloke over there; the one who looks all nervous?"

"You mean the one with the bruised eye?" asked James. When Sirius nodded he continued, "That's Remus Lupin. I _think_ it's Remus." (Pronounced Raimus) "I could be wrong. Wonder how he got the bruise, eh?"

"I've never seen him before," said Peter.

"Well, you wouldn't have; he transferred here this year. Lucky guy, huh? He gets to come the year they plant that bloody willow."

"All right, class," said Professor Torrent loudly. "You should be done by now. Let's begin. Miss Perestace, you may go first."

Skyler Perestace was a spirited Ravenclaw with whom Sirius, James, and Peter sometimes hung out with in Hogsmeade. They weren't close friends, but she had the kind of quirky humor that drew people to her. Her bleached blonde hair was cropped at a somewhat short length. Whenever someone said or did something she thought was funny, her stormy blue eyes would light up with delight.

Skyler walked up to the wardrobe and Torrent opened after the count of three. The class all leaned forward to see what would come out. Most of them jumped back when about a hundred bats came flying out. The bats didn't come near the other students, though. They circled Skyler instead, who looked a bit panicked. She finally yelled out determinedly, "Riddikulus!"

The bats turned into papery black kites flying all around in the wind. Torrent started calling students up more quickly. Nobody noticed the look of horrified shame that came over Remus's face when one student's boggart turned out to be a werewolf.

When Sirius was called he walked up confidently. The boggart that had been a blind Cyclops now turned into the Dark Mark. It just sat there in the air, not unlike it would at the Quidditch Tournament years later. To most of the class, it sounded like all Sirius said was _riddikulus_, after which the Dark Mark converted into a face with snot where the snake had been. However, if any of the students had stood really close to him, they would have heard Sirius whisper quite firmly, "I will not."

Next James came up and in the face's place appeared a clown. A clown with a bleeding smile and razor-sharp teeth. A clown that held several balloons in one fist and a blood-spattered butcher knife in the other. Such a sight would have frightened anyone. In fact, Torrent even looked a bit pale. The clown continued advancing towards James and it seemed quite obvious he was frozen stiff. The clown was growing larger and Torrent knew this meant the boggart was gaining power through James's fear. That was when Sirius decided to help his friend.

"Kick his ass, James!" he yelled. James gave his best friend a surprised look and then grinned. Turning back to the clown he said, "Riddikulus!"

The clown's balloons began to pop one by one and spray confetti in his face. The boggart spit it out irritably. Lily was called up next. She gasped when the boggart became a Death Eater. It started towards her, but she shouted the spell in true Gryffindor-style. The Death Eater's feet got caught up in his cloak and he fell flat on his face. The students laughed. Peter came up next. The Death Eater stood up and put back his hood. Peter stood face-to-face with…himself.

"No," he said quietly to himself. Many of the students looked confused. Then Peter cried out, "Riddikulus!"

The boggart-Peter began to belch uncontrollably and James yelled, "Just like the _real_ Peter!"

Remus was the last student called up. The boggart glared at him and then swirled into a white orb. Remus looked around quickly to see if the others knew what it was, but most of them just looked puzzled. He turned back to the full moon and said the spell, transforming it into a balloon that blew all over the room. The flatulent sound that resulted from the balloon made the entire class guffaw and the boggart blew into wisps of smoke.

"Well-done everyone! Five points to each student!" announced Professor Torrent. The class cheered, especially the competitive Gryffindors. After they were dismissed, many of them talked eagerly of the class.

"Peter, why are you afraid of yourself?" James asked. Peter blushed, but didn't have a chance to reply.

"If you had a mug like his, wouldn't _you_ be afraid of yourself?" Sirius cut in.

"Shut up," Peter said grinning. In truth, it was not literally himself he was afraid of; it was the constant feeling like he was going to disappoint everybody. It was a feeling that he could only shake when he was with his two best friends. They were what kept him going. Peter remembered a few days after they had officially become friends; he had sat alone in the dormitory. He told God that Sirius and James were all he could have ever wanted in friends. "I will never disappoint them," Peter had repeated to himself. "Never in a million years. I will never betray them or disappoint them. They're my best friends."

"At least you're not afraid of clowns," Sirius said smiling at James.

Whatever," James said. "I kicked his ass."

The trio laughed and then saw that Remus had walked up. There was short awkward silence before Remus spoke.

"Hi, I'm Remus." James gave himself a mental kick for his mispronunciation. "I'm in Gryffindor, like you guys. I was wondering if I could sit with you at dinner. I mean, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," said James brightly. "The more, the merrier! Right, fellas?"

Sirius and Peter agreed and the soon-to-be marauders started towards the Great hall, when Sirius spoke up.

"Oh Remus, before we eat, I have an important question," he declared seriously.

"W-what's tha-that?" Remus asked looking nervous. Had Sirius somehow figured out his secret?

"Why are you afraid of eggs?"

**Author's Note: **Heeeyyyy!! Hope that was enjoyed! I was doing some serious psychoanalyzing with Peter for a while there. Silly Sirius is so funny! Forgive me if it wasn't that good; it's my first Marauder era fic. I'm making a lot of OCs in this fic. Maybe I'll use Kasper & Skyler later. Please advise! Read my other stories! R&R!!! P.S. Sorry for the mild language. I couldn't resist! P.S.S. If you recognized the clown description, I sorta borrowed a little from Steven King's IT. Creepy…P.S.S.S. Skyler's last name 'Perestace' is one of those tricky word puzzles. Anyone who figures it out gets to pick the name for an OC in the next chapter. :)


End file.
